Espoirs Perdus Et Mémoires Inoubliables
by Limy560
Summary: Galadriel, mariée depuis longtemps au Seigneur Celeborn, trouve l'amour en une personne qui changera sa vision du monde...
1. Le temps qui s'arrête

**Espoirs perdus et Mémoires inoubliables**

**Alors voilà ceci est ma deuxième fan fic ! Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux, races et cultures appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, homme qui a consacré sa vie à nous offrir ces merveilleux livres. Svp Laissez des reviews ce serait très apprécié ! **

**Galadriel**

**Dès que je suis née, mon père, le Roi Finarfin, et ma mère, la Reine Eärwen, avaient déjà tracé ma vie et mon destin. J''allais grandir dans la Cour des Noldor, devenir une belle et élancée l'air toujours jeune elfe puis marier un homme du même rang et vivre puis élever quelques enfants jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est à 16 ans que j'avais enfin saisi le destin que subissaient chaque noble dame elfe…C'était toujours les hommes qui prenaient les décisions et les femmes n'avaient jamais leur mot à dire. Nous ne faisions que nous soumettre et d'éduquer leur progéniture. Adolescente, j'avais déjà une vision horrible de la vie qui s'offrait à moi sans que je ne puisse changer quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, pour prouver ma valeur en tant qu'une dirigeante des Elfes, j'accompagnai mon frère. Finrod, Angrod, Aegnor et Orodreth. C'est là que par besoin de diplomatie et d'harmonie entre les Sindar de Doriath et mon peuple. Je fus contrainte à épouser le Seigneur de la forêt de Neldoreth : Celeborn Bien que je n'avais aucune affection pour lui, je dus me soumettre à la volonté de mes supérieurs. Cet elfe, évidemment, était tombé sur le charme de ma beauté et n'avait pas hésité à me demander ma main. Mon frère, Finrod, alors, heureux de cette nouvelle m'obligea à l'épouser et je dus rester vivre à Doriath loin de ma famille. Mais plus les siècles avançaient, plus la question d'enfants se posait entre mon mari et moi. Même si j'étais depuis longtemps d'âge mur pour concevoir des descendants je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de donner un enfant à Celeborn. Ce geste devait être fait dans l'amour et l'harmonie alors que moi, têtue comme je suis, je n'étais même pas un tantinet amoureuse de celui que j'avais épousé ! Pendant des années, j'ai du inventer des excuses pour ne pas passer à l'acte jusqu'à ce qu'il m'oblige et que, heureusement, je ne tombe jamais enceinte. Persuadée que j'allais vivre au bras de ce Sindar pitoyable le reste de ma vie sans enfants ni de vrai amour qui règne dans la maisonnée, je décidai de me taire et de me renfermer sur tous les livres et la sagesse que je pouvais gagner. Jusqu'à ce jour ou devrais-je dire cette soirée…**

**Celebrimbor**

**Ce ne fut pas dans l'amour que je grandis et bien au contraire. Même que ma conception n'était même pas du fruit de l'amour mais par un viol, le geste le plus honteux et disgracieux en ce bas monde… Cette nouvelle, je le sus par ma mère que j'avais tant cherchée à l'âge de 255 ans. Dès que je fus né, mon père m'a arraché des pauvres mains de ma si fragile mère mutilée et voulait faire de moi le véritable héritier de mon grand-père, Fëanor le Grand. Il est vrai que j'ai le même esprit de forgeron et de sage que lui mais le désir de gloire et de pouvoir n'était pas là. Et cela, mon père m'a toujours fait remarqué que j'avais eu cette partie de ma personnalité venant de ma mère. Tant mieux comme ça déjà que je détestais ma famille, mieux vaut ne pas trop leur ressembler… Assoiffé de découvrir d'autres richesses venant de la terre, je construis la cité d'Eregion, le refuge de mes gens, les Gwaith-I-Mirdain. C'est là que j'invitai ma mère à habiter auprès de moi puisque celle-ci était sans famille rejetée lorsqu'il fut su qu'elle avait été violée. La mort de mon père à la guerre me laissa alors encore plus de liberté et je pus bâtir mon propre empire. Malheureusement, ce fut dans ces mêmes temps que ma mère m'harcelait pour que je me trouve une épouse alors que l'envie n'était pas là. Je ne voulais pas connaître l'amour parce que je ne l'avais jamais vécu et je n'en avais jamais reçu de la part de ma famille ou de quelques alliés… Jusqu'à ce banquet que je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir organisé…**

**Galadriel**

**Ce soir-là, mon mari était entré dans nos appartements m'annonçant que le Seigneur Celebrimbor d'Eregion nous invitait à son banquet en l'honneur d'une victoire en guerre bien méritée. Ennuyée de la routine et du manque d'action dans notre vie conjugale, je fus enchantée d'accepter cette invitation. Après avoir revêtu nos habits d'apparats, Celeborn et moi-même nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où se passaient les festivités. Entraînée par le bras vigoureux de mon époux, je n'eus le temps que de saluer quelques gens parler un peu avec quelques-uns de nos nobles associés puis Celeborn me lâcha enfin pour que j'aille un peu parler avec les dames elfes se trouvant elles aussi libres de leur compagnon. Tout à coup, notre sujet de discussions commença à tourner autour de l'organisateur de la fête : le Seigneur Celebrimbor. Les jeunes filles elfes racontaient qu'il était un des seuls hommes célibataires et sans compagnes de la soirée et qu'il était très en demande pour son rang et surtout pour sa grande beauté masculine. Il était dit que ses longs cheveux sombres et ses yeux brillant comme deux gemmes cristallines ne pouvaient laisser beaucoup de demoiselles indifférentes. Pour ma part, je ne l'avais jamais vu puisque je ne le connaissais que par rumeurs et nom. Fatiguée par toutes ces discussions de gamines qui m'agaçaient, je m'étais dit que cette soirée allait être finalement une des plus ennuyantes que j'ai jamais passées… Mais j'avais parlé trop vite. Je décidai de me retirer dans les balcons déserts de la grande et ravissante demeure du maître Celebrimbor. La nuit était belle et la lune effleurait tendrement les murs de ses reflets rêveurs. Les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre était le son des oiseaux de la nuit puis la douce brise qui caressait mes cheveux, ce soir-là. Dans ma tête de grande romantique, je me disais : « Oh comme j'aimerais être dans les bras d'un amant passionné et tendre dont je serais éperdument amoureuse …». Mais, malheureusement, je n'avais jamais connu l'amour, mariée assez jeune à un homme que je n'aimais même pas… Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas arriver le jeune homme divinement beau dans le même lieu que moi. Finalement, j'entendis sa voix grave et profonde m'interpeller de ce nom ; «Bonsoir, belle dame aux cheveux d'or ». Effectivement, mes cheveux avaient la couleur de l'or pur et il était très difficile même impossible de cacher leur beauté ! Je me retournai vivement et je fis face à son beau visage lumineux. Chacun de ses traits étaient aussi fins qu'une plume et il me dévorait de son regard ensorcelant. Mon cœur commença à battre à la chamade à la vue de ce jeune homme puis il me demanda mon nom. Je lui répondis d'une voix faible et timide comme si j'étais une gamine : « …Galadriel…». À ma réponse, l'Elfe esquissa un sourire merveilleusement beau puis rétorqua qu'il avait beaucoup entendu parler de mon incroyable grâce ainsi que de ma beauté. Aussitôt, je rougis de plus belle et je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Petit à petit, je constatais que mon cœur commençait à chavirer pour cet elfe à l'air si noble. Lorsque je lui demanda son nom à son tour, il me répondit ; « Je suis le Seigneur Celebrimbor, l'hôte de banquet. Pour vous servir, noble dame…». Il me fit une révérence polie et se redressa. Surprise que j'étais, je constatai que les femmes avec qui j'avais parlé n'avaient pas du tout tord quant à la beauté de ce jeune homme. Pendant de longues heures, nous parlâmes de nos vies respectives et, au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi…**


	2. Un instant loin de l'autre

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews!**

**Celebrimbor**

**Lorsque les premiers invités à ma fête arrivèrent, je commença par les saluer et, lorsque je saluai le Seigneur Celeborn de Lothlorien je lui demanda où était sa soi-disant ravissante femme dont j'avais tant entendu parler des Galadrim venant de là. Puis il rétorqua qu'elle était tout simplement partie discuter avec les autres jeunes dames invitées. Tout au long du banquet, j'essayai de repérer cette mystérieuse reine elfe parmi toutes ces belles jeunes demoiselles lorsque je laissai tomber puis j'allais me reposer de l'action de la fête dans les balcons privés de ma demeure sans savoir qu'à ce moment-là, ma vision du monde où je vivais allait changer à jamais. Lorsque je posai le regard sur elle, je pensai que j'avais enfin rejoint le paradis. Cette jeune femme qui regardait quelque part au loin sans avoir remarqué ma présence était aussi belle que l'étoile du matin qui à chaque matin me redonnait espoir et me redonnait de la force pour survivre. Et maintenant, cette étoile était venue en chair et en os devant moi. Elle avait les cheveux d'un doré qu'aucune pierre ou gemme n'aurait pu égaler. Longs et ondulés, des petites mèches de ceux-ci tombaient nonchalamment de chaque zone de chacune de ses tempes. Ses jolies oreilles pointues se voyaient très bien et la blancheur de son diadème était aussi pâle que sa robe et sa peau. Ses yeux d'un bleu de saphir ne pouvaient laisser mon esprit malheureux et la seule chose que j'attendais de cette dame c'est qu'elle puisse me sourire rien qu'une fois dans ma pauvre vie et que je n'oublierai jamais. Je n'attendis pas une seconde pour aller la saluer galamment et lorsqu'elle posa son regard pure et merveilleux vers moi je sentais chaque partie de mon corps fondre dans sa propre chair en multiples petites larmes de joie. Mais lorsque elle me révéla son nom je ne pouvais y croire mais je ne pouvais pas être surpris que cette femme soit la fameuse Galadriel. Belle et ravissante comme elle est, c'était impossible qu'elle ne soit pas mariée et comme toujours mon rêve se brisait en milles éclats de verre… Si son cœur n'était pas déjà pris, je lui aurai demandé sa main sur le champ et j'aurais fait d'elle la plus belle et la plus glorieuse de toutes les reines qui soit…Mais cet amour était impossible comme toute la majorité des ambitions que j'avais auparavant voulu accomplir. Mais, emporté par mon amour pour elle, je ne pouvais la quitter sans toucher à ses lèvres l'air si douces et fraîches. Petit à petit, j'approchai mon visage du sien et sans aucun geste d'opposition elle me laissa l'embrasser tendrement et amoureusement…**

**Galadriel**

**Lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent aux siennes je ne sentais plus mon corps, Je ne pensais à rien d'autre que lui et moi comme si nous étions les seules personnes au monde. Lorsqu'il vit que je ne protestais pas à ses baisers, il m'embrassa alors avec encore plus d'ardeur et de passion. Il me prit dans ses bras avec amour et j'étais prête à tout pour me donner à cet homme qui était mon vrai amour…mon âme sœur! Je caressais sa douce nuque tendrement et je sentis nos deux corps frémir et nos cœurs battre à l'unisson. Plus rien ne me perturbait et j'avais enfin trouvé l'amour que je cherchais et que j'avais tant besoin. Je savais que mon amour pour lui ne s'éteindrait jamais et que lorsque je devrai lui dire adieux demain, mon cœur sera brisé à jamais. Mais je ne pouvais laisser passer le seul moment d'amour et d'intimité que je pourrais passer avec lui pendant longtemps peut-être. Soudain, ne pouvant plus contenir notre passion à tous les deux, il m'entraîna gracieusement jusqu'à ses appartements me montrant la direction de la couche où nous allions vivre nos premiers ébats amoureux ensemble. Après avoir exploré et connu magnifiquement chaque parcelle de sa bouche et son cou, il ne me restait plus qu'à lui montrer mes autres atouts de séduction. D'un geste habile et passionné, il détacha chaque petit bouton de ma robe lorsque finalement, elle tomba par terre, nue devant lui je lui détachai sa chemise lentement mais non sans passion puis nous serrèrent fortement nos corps nus et excités ensemble. Il m'emporta derrière les couvertures et nous passèrent à l'acte avec un grand plaisir et de l'amour à dépenser infiniment…**

**Celebrimbor**

**Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire le lendemain de la nuit de mes ébats torrides avec la dame de mes rêves, Galadriel. Étant sûr que ce n'était pas un de mes fantasmes qui s'étaient encore faufilés dans mes rêves, j'aperçus le visage serein et endormi de ma bien-aimée sur mon épaule. Je l'avais serré dans mes bras tout le long de la nuit. Je ne pouvais me séparer d'elle et je ne le pourrai jamais. J'étais persuadé que cette femme était celle de ma vie et que je ne pourrai jamais en aimer autant une autre. J'étais condamné à rester seul et sans épouse tout le reste de ma vie...Lorsqu'elle se réveilla je pus enfin revoir son magnifique regard bleuté qui m'avait dévisagé tout le long de la soirée et nous parlâmes un long moment de nos projets. Elle me dit finalement que depuis qu'elle était mariée au Seigneur Celeborn, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et elle m'a confié qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'âme sœur en moi. Ces paroles, je ne les ai jamais oubliées et je ne les oublierai jamais. Je lui redonna la pareille dans mes mots puis je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser amoureusement. Après quelques gestes fougueux et tendres entre ma dulcinée et moi-même, il fut temps pour elle de regagner la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son mari respectif. Il fallait être sur que notre relation de cette nuit ne se sache pas sinon ma réputation et celle de Galadriel serait ruinée à jamais. Après s'être rhabillé et coiffés, je lui baisa longuement le front et ses deux joues puis je la laissai partir lui laissant un dernier signe de la main. J'étais sûr que notre amour n'était pas une relation d'une nuit banale et pathétique. Je ne pouvais vivre sans cette femme et si je la perdais, je mourrais…**

**Galadriel**

**Au moment où je dus le laisser pour aller rejoindre Celeborn, je sentis mon cœur se déchirer. Je n'avais pas la force de le quitter aussi vite et une seconde sans lui paraissait une éternité pour moi maintenant. Mais il fallait que je sois patiente et il me donna le courage par ses tendres baisers et ses mots doux de me séparer de lui au moins un moment. Des années, je ne pourrais pas survivre. La relation que j'ai eue avec lui hier soir a carrément fusionné nos âmes et nos cœurs. J'ai besoin de lui et je sais qu'il a besoin de moi. Son souffle est devenu le mien et son esprit est devenu le mien aussi. Oh, pourquoi mon destin devait-il être déjà tracé ? Ma place était avec Celebrimbor et je n'aurais pas hésité de m'unir à lui mais mon engagement avec Celeborn l'interdisait. Et, bien sûr, il était impossible de quitter son mari, une fois le mariage fait…Cependant, je pouvais toujours espérer à ce qu'il revienne à moi dès qu'il aurait le temps. Je ne pourrais m'empêcher de penser à lui et de m'inquiéter à son sujet lorsqu'il ne sera pas auprès de moi. J'ai soudainement peur pour lui et j'ai peur pour mon départ loin de lui… En guise de promesse que je l'aimerai toujours, je lui donnai ma broche, signe de ma souveraineté et il la plaça à ses bottes d'apparat. Et ce moment d'adieux déchirants devait un jour venir. Mon mari m'annonça qu'il était temps de repartir dans notre royaume sans me poser, heureusement, de questions sur ce que j'avais fait hier soir. Avant de suivre Celeborn à cheval et de quitter définitivement la forteresse d'Eregion, je me retournai pour regarder une dernière mon bien-aimé puis je dus partir le laissant une fois de plus seul face à ses pensées…**

**Celebrimbor**

**Ça y est, la femme que j'aime le plus au monde est partie loin de moi mais toujours auprès de mon âme. Je ne me suis confié qu'à ma mère qui m'a promis de ne rien dire mais n'approuvait pas cette relation que j'avais avec Galadriel. Elle savait autant que moi que ce serait malsain pour la réputation diplomatique d'elle et moi. Mais personne ne pouvait m'empêcher de l'aimer et de vouloir la prendre fort dans mes bras. Ce serait un véritable massacre sanglant si quelqu'un osait lever la main sur cette si belle et douce créature. Lorsque j'étais petit, je pensais que ces personnes ainsi n'existaient que dans les légendes et mes rêves. Mais maintenant, mon cœur était pris et le sera à jamais. Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de me passer d'elle car chaque seconde avec elle est une réussite dans ma vie. Si elle n'est pas à mes côtés et que je ne peux la sentir, la toucher, l'embrasser ni la voir je ne suis que poussières comme tant d'autres en ce monde. Cette femme m'avait enfin montré le sentiment si beau qu'était l'amour et si souffrant en même temps… Le mois prochain, j'avais déjà prévu aller la voir en cachette dans sa demeure en Lothlorien, ô belle forêt d'Or cachant la plus belle des enfants d'Illuvatar… J'allais aussi lui offrir l'Anneau de Pouvoir que j'ai crée pour les Elfes, en gage de mon amour pour elle : Nenya. J'avais déjà donné Narya et Vilya au Roi Gil-Galad mais maintenant je voulais donner cet anneau à une autre personne. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que ce Sauron soi-disant allié des Gwaith-I-Mirdain mette la main sur ces anneaux car ce sont ceux que j'ai de plus précieux et l'achèvement de bien des années de travail….J'étais décidé d'aller rejoindre Galadriel dans son beau domaine, le mois prochain…**


	3. Un monde différent

**Galadriel**

**L'ennui s'était réinstallé dans la maisonnée une nouvelle fois. Mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Celebrimbor et même que Celeborn me demandait souvent à quoi je pensais avec l'air songeur qui s'était installé sur mon visage depuis la nuit d'amour que j'avais passé avec mon bien-aimé Celebrimbor. Je ne pensais qu'à lui et au jour que nos destins se rencontreront une nouvelle fois. Un mois depuis le banquet mémorable en Eregion, j'étais assis sur mon habituel fauteuil blanc en train d'observer la tombée de la nuit, le lune était déjà haut dans le ciel. Celeborn était parti à Imladris pour quelques jours me laissant libre pendant un long moment. Le silence s'était installé dans ma demeure comme à l'habitude ne laissant entendre que le bruissement des feuilles, des chants lointains de mon peuple puis une mélodie enchanteresse des oiseaux des environs de la forêt. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit étrange venant du balcon. Intriguée je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers l'extérieur. Tout semblait normal jusqu'à ce que je vois un jeune elfe encapuchonné d'une cape sombre bourgogne usé par les voyages surgir de nulle part sur le balcon. Étouffant un cri de surprise, je mis vivement la main sur ma bouche et le dévisagea essayant de savoir qui se cachait sous ce lourd manteau…C'est là que mon cœur arrêta de battre pendant un instant. Ses yeux perçants brillants comme des diamants, je les connaissais. Il était enfin revenu à moi…Celebrimbor…**

**Celebrimbor**

**J'avais tant attendu le jour où j'allais enfin atteindre la Lothlorien. Le voyage m'avait paru une éternité et quand j'arrivai clandestinement sur les terres de ma dame, mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre à la chamade. Lorsque je vis la magnifique demeure blanche de Galadriel à Caras Galadhon, j'aperçus, au beau milieu de la nuit, la fenêtre d'un des balcons ouverte laissant des rideaux de dentelle blanchâtre flotter au vent montrant la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, demandant la protection d'Elbereth pour que ce ne soit pas le mari de Galadriel, je grimpai sur le mur du balcon à l'aide de vignes longeant le mur et, enfin, j'atterris sur le balcon. C'est à ce moment-là que mon cœur eut l'air d'exploser de joie. La plus belle de toutes les dames elfes que je n'ai jamais vues de toute ma longue vie se tenait devant moi l'air tellement apeuré que je devais me retenir de ne pas aller la serrer fortement dans mes bras. Je m'empressai d'enlever mon capuchon pour qu'elle me reconnaisse et lorsque j'enlevai le voile sur mon identité, ma bien-aimée ne savait que dire. Ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu d'azur s'illuminèrent en tentant de savoir si c'était réel ou tout simplement une hallucination. Je m'approchai tout doucement d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me saute au cou, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui rendis son étreinte en fermant les yeux. Nous échangeâmes maints baisers avant qu'elle ne m'entraîne vers sa couche. Après l'amour, nous nous étions étendus enlacés. Je n'arrêtais pas d'observer chacun de ses gestes gracieux et son visage si lumineux et beau. Cette femme était et restait mon âme sœur à jamais. Nous parlâmes de ce qui nous était arrivé après notre dernière rencontre jusqu'à ce que nous nous rhabillâmes et je lui annonçai que j'avais quelque chose de très important à lui remettre. Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour le lui présenter. Au même moment, elle se leva, mit sa robe de nuit puis s'avança vers moi avec la même grâce telle que je l'ai toujours connue…**

**Galadriel**

**Au moment où Celebrimbor se libéra de mon étreinte et se leva ne me lançant aucun regard me disant uniquement qu'il avait quelque chose à m'annonce. Je sentis un petit instant mon cœur frissonner. Finalement, il se retourna enfin vers moi en posant des yeux emplis d'amour et d'affection. N'étant vêtu que d'une des couvertures du lit enroulé à sa taille, il alla prendre sa chemise étendue par terre. Tout en se dirigeant vers son habit, il me dit d'une voix très basse qu'il voulait me donner quelque chose de très précieux en gage de son amour pour moi. C'est là qu'il sortit de la chemise une petite bourse en soie pâle scintillante. Intriguée je me redressa sur le lit puis j'examinais chacun de ses mouvements ainsi que l'objet que tenait mon bien-aimé dans sa main. Ne détachant pas son regard du mien, Celebrimbor dévoila du petit sac l'objet qui s'y trouvait. Je n'eus plus de souffle lorsque je vis que mon cher amant portait dans sa main un magnifique anneau scintillant simplement orné d'un gros diamant blanc comme neige. Il brillait tellement que je crains que certains passants dans la nuit puissent voir cette lueur de la fenêtre de mes appartements. Je lui demandai quel était ce bijou si splendide mais Celebrimbor ne me répondit pas instantanément comme à son habitude. Il détourna les yeux de mon regard puis le posa fermement sur l'anneau, l'air songeur. Semblant tout à fait plongé dans ses pensées, je me levai, enfila ma robe de nuit puis je m'avançai vers lui. Lorsque je fus à portée de le toucher, nos yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois puis il me tendit l'anneau en diamant. Ne cessant de me dévisager, Celebrimbor me murmura qu'il m'offrait ce cadeau en gage de son amour pour moi ainsi que son éternel confiance envers moi. Pourtant, je n'acceptai pas le bijou tout de suite et je lui demandai de m'expliquer clairement quel était cet objet. Je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit attendant des explications. Mon amant ferma les yeux un moment puis prit une grande respiration. Il m'imita en allant s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'avait dit comme si c'était hier :**

**-Mon amour, je vous offre cet anneau que j'ai forgé moi-même car je sais que vous serez capable de le garder en sûreté dans votre domaine. Il faut à tout prix que ceci ne se fasse jamais découvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de pouvoir en ce monde. Mais promettez-moi, Dame de Lumière, que vous allez toujours protéger cet objet en gage de votre amour pour moi. Je vous en supplie, il ne faut jamais que cet anneau soit trouvé. Je l'ai nommé Nenya, l'Anneau de l'Air et les trois autres Anneaux de Pouvoirs sont en possession du Roi Gil-Galad si vous voulez tout savoir…**

**Je baissai la tête en signe de compréhension même si de multiples questions me trottaient encore dans la tête puis je mis l'anneau argenté à mon doigt. Tout à coup, celui-ci se mit à briller de milles feux et je n'aurais pas été étonnée si quelqu'un avait remarqué cette lueur à quelques lieux de mes appartements. Émerveillée, je ne pus que sourire à Celebrimbor pour m'avoir offert ce magnifique cadeau puis je l'enlaçai tendrement. Je passai trois jours de pur bonheur en compagnie de mon bien-aimé jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce que Celeborn était en route vers la Lothlorien. Quand Celebrimbor fut prêt à partir, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes ayant éprouvé le sentiment que je ne le reverrai pas avant longtemps…**

**Celebrimbor**

**Les trois jours que j'ai passés avec ma bien-aimée furent les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Le bonheur que j'ai ressenti ne pourrait se refaire une nouvelle fois. Oh, par Elbereth ! Pourquoi doit-elle partager ses appartements et sa vie avec un autre homme que moi qu'elle n'aime même pas ? Cette question je me la suis posé presque tous les jours et maintenant que je lui ai donné le plus précieux des Trois Anneaux, je me devais de revenir vers ma patrie même si je serais resté dans cette forêt enchanté le reste de ma longue vie abandonnant ainsi Valinor et le Crépuscule…Cette femme, cette âme, cette créature et cette pensée ne pouvaient s'estomper. Elles ne pouvaient. C'était impossible. Je pouvais disparaître et à jamais être oublié de tous mais _elle_, jamais. Sa sagesse, sa beauté, sa puissance et sa grâce sont gravées dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à la fin du monde. Et lorsque je l'ai quitté pour partir en Eregion, lorsque je l'ai vu pleurer pour _moi_, lorsque je l'ai vu me tenir la main et m'embrasser une dernière fois, une seule et unique pensée me passait par la tête : Galadriel, la Dame de la Lumière. Dès que je fus revenu à mon atelier, je me mis immédiatement à un des plus magnifiques projets que je n'ai jamais démarré de ma vie : immortaliser la beauté de l'Étoile du Matin dans le cristal. Pendant des mois, je m'enfermai dans mon atelier royal avec pour seul compagnie ma chère mère qui m'appuyait dans mon travail et ma passion pour ma dulcinée. Débordante de conseils et de réconfort, c'est elle qui savait exactement chaque détail qu'on devait attribuer et c'est aussi cette femme que j'ai aimée dès que j'ai vu le jour. Depuis toujours, je me disais que mon père avait très bien choisi la dame qui allait donner la vie à son héritier. C'est ainsi que pendant six longs mois je me consacrai à mon œuvre qui était la statue en cristal de Galadriel avec pour seul compagnie ma mère. Une fois ce si beau monument achevé, je n'attendais que le moment où ma douce moitié allait s'admirer elle-même de ses propres yeux. Dans les cheveux en cristal de Galadriel, je fis incruster des milliers de _elanor_ jusqu'à ses pieds ce qui la fit encore plus briller de tout son éclat. La statue fut ensuite exposée dans mon propre palais dans les cours de mes jardins. Six mois devenaient impossibles sans ma chère Galadriel et je finis par me résoudre à lui écrire une lettre pour lui signaler que je n'étais pas encore mort. Dans ce manuscrit, je lui écrivis tout mon amour et ma passion que j'éprouvais pour elle et mon désir si ardent de la revoir dans toute sa beauté. Une statue d'elle ne suffisait pas pour la contempler pour toujours, aussi merveilleuse soit-elle. Dès que la lettre fut envoyée, j'attendis impatiemment sa réponse, espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas oublié avec tous ces mois sans avoir de mes nouvelles…**

**Galadriel**

**Le monde est si gris et triste sans Celebrimbor…Mon domaine aussi enchanteur soit-il n'arrive même pas à la cheville du bonheur que j'éprouvais en compagnie de mon bien-aimé. Six mois sont déjà passés sans avoir aucunes nouvelles de lui et cela me brise le cœur. La peur qu'il m'ait oubliée et s'est trouvée une nouvelle dame à courtiser grandit en moi chaque jour. Si seulement je pouvais me trouver dans ses bras éternellement comme les trois jours si heureux que nous avons passés à Cerin Amroth. Je ne peux me résoudre à cesser de me torturer à penser à lui, à son visage, ses baisers, sa personnalité et son esprit qui s'est fusionné à moi depuis le début. Mais le bonheur et la peur qui me rongent le plus sont concernant ma grossesse qui a démarré depuis sept mois. Sachant que je me suis donné à mon mari il y a de cela des années, la seule hypothèse valable est que Celebrimbor soit le père. Pourtant, j'ai été capable de convaincre Celeborn qu'il était le père et celui-ci ne me posa pas plus de questions. Évidemment, tout ce qui l'importait c'était d'avoir un fils comme héritier et avoir l'esprit tranquille concernant le futur de son royaume. Cependant, savoir que je portais l'enfant du dernier fils de la Maison de Fëanor me rendait perplexe. Lors de mes discussions avec Melian, il y a bien longtemps, je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait dit que la Maison du premier fils de Finwë n'était pas faite pour perpétuer ainsi et cela allait amener de grands problèmes dans tant la société des Eldar que celle des Edain. Espérons que cette charmante Maïa se soit trompée. Mais donner la vie à l'enfant de Celebrimbor sera sûrement le plus beau moment de ma vie car ce bébé sera le fruit de notre amour éternel et le résultat de tous nos labeurs. Celeborn aurait du ne jamais revenir et j'aurais ainsi ne jamais me séparer de Celebrimbor. Un désir de fugue vers l'Eregion a pris possession de moi depuis quelques temps et j'y songe sérieusement même si je suis la Dame de ces lieux. Un jour monotone comme les autres, j'étais assise sur le même balcon où six mois auparavant mon amant était revenu vers moi et, étant en ce lieux, sa pensée ne pouvait me quitter. Soudain, je sentis une sorte d'agitation qui ne s'était pas passée depuis bien longtemps et cette manifestation fut tellement forte que je me levai inconsciemment brusquement. Des bruits de galops de chevaux se faisaient entendre dans toute la cité. Au même moment, un de mes serviteurs entra dans ma chambre et avait reçu l'ordre de venir me quérir. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je débouchai dans la salle principale de ma demeure. C'est là que se trouvait un Elfe à la silhouette svelte enveloppé d'une épaisse cape de velours brune. Je sus tout de suite que c'était un messager d'un noble de l'Ouest. Soit, le message venait d'Imladris ou…d'Eregion. Mon cœur battant à la chamade, j'ordonnai à l'Elfe de me donner la lettre qu'il tenait dans la main. Il s'exécuta et m'annonça que le message venait de Celebrimbor lui-même d'Eregion ! C'est à ce moment que mon cœur explosa de joie comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Dès que le messager se fut retiré, je pris congé de mes serviteurs et me précipita dans mes appartements. Avec précaution, je déroulai le manuscrit et là se trouvait l'écriture en signes d'Eregion mince mais déterminée de Celebrimbor. Avant de commencer à lire, je pris une grande respiration, ferma les yeux puis je débutai ma lecture…**

**Ma très chère et tendre Galadriel, **

**Dame de Lumière qui éclaire chacun de mes jours depuis notre première rencontre, je vous pris sincèrement de m'excuser de mon insolence à ne pas vous avoir donné de mes nouvelles pendant ces six longs mois sans vous voir. Mais sachez que je suis toujours vivant même si la cause de ne pas vous admirer dans votre splendeur me meurtrit un peu plus chaque jour. La raison de ce geste de ma part est le fait que j'ai démarré un projet fantastique : je me suis consacré pendant six mois à la fabrication d'une statue de cristal à votre effigie faite de mes propres mains. Il est évident qu'elle ne peut être comparée à vous mais j'ai osé immortaliser votre image resplendissante et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. J'espère que le présent que je vous ai donné est toujours en sécurité et, je sais que je vous le redis mais il faut que cet objet ne soit jamais trouvé par les serviteurs du Seigneur Ténébreux. Je suis également sûr que vous comprenez parfaitement pourquoi je ne veux absolument pas qu'il soit dévoilé. Chère noble dame des Noldor, j'espère que vous aurez l'amabilité de me répondre car je n'attends que de vos nouvelles de votre merveilleuse écriture aussi charmante qu'elle soit. Je prie aussi les Valar pour qu'ils nous permettent de nous revoir le plus tôt possible. Votre absence en Eregion est si regrettable que j'en pleure parfois. Une visite de votre part dès que vous le pourrez pour admirer la statue ne serait pas du tout de refus. J'espère que vous vous portez bien Galadriel, dame de tous mes rêves les plus fous. Répondez moi le plus vite possible.**

**Avec tout mon amour et mon affection,**

**Celebrimbor Seigneur d'Eregion**

**Dès que je finis de lire la lettre, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne savais pour quelle raison car il y en avait tellement. La peur de la réaction de Celebrimbor quant au bébé, la joie d'avoir de ses nouvelles et la tristesse qu'il ne soit pas auprès d'elle pour la consoler. En plus de la grossesse qui allait être bientôt à terme, je devais absolument le dire dans ma prochaine lettre à Celebrimbor, ce serait un grand manque de respect envers mon amour sinon. Il fallait aussi que je parle à mon bien-aimé le pouvoir que l'Anneau de Pouvoir me donnait. Ce bijou m'aidait à maintenir un certain équilibre dans la forêt qui rendait la vie dans les bois bien plus agréable. Soudain, une de mes servantes déboucha dans la pièce et m'aperçut en larmes sur mon fauteuil, un manuscrit avec le sceau royal d'Eregion. Celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers moi et me demanda la permission de lire la lettre. Je la lui refusai et je continuai à sangloter. Elle me prit doucement dans ses bras et je me laissai faire. Je ne savais plus quoi penser… J'étais si perdue sans Celebrimbor. Il était tout pour moi et sans lui plus rien n'est beau. Six mois monotones à ne penser qu'à lui et à déprimer, je ne pouvais plus supporter et j'avais tout simplement craqué. Ma décision était prise, j'allais demander à Celebrimbor par écrit la permission de partir le rejoindre et même s'il refusait j'allais fuguer et même lui ne pourrait pas m'en empêcher. Après mes sanglots un peu calmés, je pris congé de ma servante et je m'installai sur le balcon de ma chambre. Je revêtis une cape violette en fils d'argent à cause du temps un peu frisquet et je commençai à rédiger la lettre adressée à Celebrimbor. Après de très longues heures entre prendre quelques pauses d'écritures du à ma grossesse qui aspirait souvent la totalité de mon énergie, je terminai avec amour le manuscrit. Je plaçai la lettre dans une enveloppe portant le sceau royal de la Lothlorien puis j'envoyai Haldir un ami de confiance vers la forteresse des Gwaith-I-Mirdain, domaine de Celebrimbor. Peu après je retournai sur le balcon où je restai un long moment jusqu'à ce que je sois gelée jusqu'aux os. Malgré le fait que Celeborn ne soit pas encore revenu, la nuit tombée, je décidai de ne pas l'attendre et d'aller me coucher. Cette nuit-là fut emplie doutes et ne fut pas très paisible du à mon inquiétude quant à Celebrimbor et l'agitation du bébé qui était supposé voir le jour dans deux mois. Celebrimbor me manquait terriblement et, ce manque, personne ne pouvait y remédier, pas même mes amis les plus proches…**


End file.
